Shocktober Vs Spooktober
by nekogirl303
Summary: Just a short one shot that came to me at random. Happy Halloween.


Learning that Izuku's favorite holiday was Halloween wasn't really that surprising, knowing he was a total fanboy and everyone could easily see him dressing up as All Might for Halloween. No. The surprising part was when he said he loved Halloween because of all the spooky stuff. The only one that didn't seem surprised was Katsuki, who of course already knew.

After everyone had calmed down, it quickly became a common sight to see Izuku helping people to make their costumes from scratch. The dorm's common room quickly became a craft room with how often he would help others make their costumes. It wasn't even limited to those from class 1-A. He helped some of the students from 1-B and even Shinsou from the general course. Currently though, Izuku was on his own. He was finally getting around to making his own costume. He had decided to go with a very detailed demon costume.

He was in the middle of making the tail when Kaminari entered the room. He had been up in his room studying for once and decided to take a break for a snack. After grabbing a bag of chips from the kitchen, he made his way over to Izuku to see what he was doing. He saw the amount of detail on the tail, which Izuku was just finishing up, and grinned. "Someone is excited for Shocktober! It's still only September, dude!"

Izuku looked up at Kaminari and blinked confusedly. "Um, Shocktober? What is that?"

Kaminari gasped in shock at Izuku. "You don't know what Shocktober is?! Even though it's your favorite holiday season!?"

Izuku just stared at Kaminari for a few seconds before it finally clicked on what he meant. "Oh! You mean Spooktober! I've never heard it called Shocktober before."

It was Kaminari's turn to stare in confusion. "What the hell is Spooktober?"

Izuku stared at Kaminari in disbelief. He was so shocked that Kaminari didn't know the term Spooktober that he couldn't find any words to say to that.

It was while the two of them were staring at each other that Bakugo and Kirishima walked in, having just returned from working out. Bakugo, of course, immediate took notice of Izuku and stomped over to him. "Hey Nerd! You're helping me with my costume tomorrow!"

Izuku slowly turned to Bakugo, his eyes still wide in his disbelief. "Kacchan…. Kaminari doesn't know what Spooktober is! He calls it Shocktober!" Suddenly, it seemed as if someone had turned the faucet in his eyes on as tears started to stream down his cheeks silently.

Upon seeing the tears Bakugo immediately backed away. "Stop fucking crying, you damn nerd! It's not that big a deal!"

Kirishima, who had stopped to watch when Bakugo stomped over to Izuku, suddenly snorted before falling to the ground as he failed to control his laughter. "Sh-Shocktober!! Hahahaha! Of course Kaminari would call it that!!"

Bakugo glared at the idiot on the ground as he kicked him in his side. "Quit laughing you idiot! It's called Spooktober! Not Shocktober or some shit!"

Kirishima just continued to laugh as Kaminari continued to stare in confusion while Bakugo silently fumed in anger as Izuku clung to him in distress.

It was to this scene that Aizawa walked in to see. He stopped and opened his mouth to say something before just sighing and rubbing his temples, already feeling the beginnings of a headache. "I'm not sure I want to know what is going on, but I am going to ask anyway. What in the hell is going on here?"

Izuku, who was still clinging to Bakugou as he cried, looked over at Aizawa with wide, tear filled eyes. "Aizawa-sensei! Kaminari said he doesn't know what Spooktober is!! He called it Shocktober!"

Aizawa groaned, already regretting his decision to ask. "Why is that a problem? Not everybody refers to the month of October as Spooktober or even Shocktober, so there is always the possibility of someone not knowing the terms."

Kirishima, who had finally stopped laughing, decided to speak up. "Shocktober actually sounds more like something Kaminari made up himself. You know, with his quirk being lightning and all. Was probably trying to make a pun out of it."

Kaminari finally snapped out of his stupor at that and grinned. "Yeah! Exactly! I thought of the term all on my own! I wasn't even really thinking about Halloween at all when I first thought of it. Just how the Oc in October rhymes with Shock which led me to calling October Shocktober. Then I started thinking about how a lot of people try to surprise people with their costumes or pull pranks on others and how people would be shocked. So… SHOCKtober!"

Izuku had finally stopped crying, though he was still clinging to Bakugo, and was staring thoughtfully at Kaminari. "So… you never heard the term Spooktober before and came up with Shocktober on your own?" At Kaminari's nod, Izuku pouted. "You're weird, Kaminari."

Aizawa just sighed and turned to leave before he dragged into another troublesome situation.

Bakugo, who had been silently fuming the entire time, suddenly exploded. Literally. He used his quirk to blast Izuku off of him as he yelled at Kaminari. "It is called Spooktober, Dunce Face!! Not Shocktober or whatever shit you came up with! SPOOKTOBER!!"

Kirishima just grinned despite Bakugo's obvious rage. "I didn't know you liked Halloween so much Bakubro! Why didn't you say something before?" He threw an arm over Bakugo's shoulder, completely oblivious to the blonde's rage. "We could have come up with matching costumes for the entire Bakusquad!"

Bakugo, too enraged for words, growled at Kirishima who just laughed and pat his back before walking off, dragging a shocked Kaminari with him.

Izuku, who had landed on the floor after being blasted off of Bakugo, stayed completely still and silent as he waited for Bakugo to calm down. Once he was sure that Bakugo was calm enough, he slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "Um… you said you wanted me to help you make your costume tomorrow? What kind of costume do you want to make, Kacchan? I think you would make a good werewolf!"

Bakugo looked over at Izuku whose eyes had started to sparkle at the idea of making a werewolf costume for Bakugo. He immediately looked away to hide a blush due to Izuku's overwhelming cuteness. "Yeah. Whatever Deku." He looked over at the costume Izuku had been in the process of making before Kaminari had interrupted. "A demon? You making that for someone else?"

Izuku blinked in confusion at the question before following Bakugo's gaze to the costume he had been making. "Oh! No. That's my costume, Kacchan. I finally got time for myself and decided to start on my own costume."

Bakugou frowned as he looked back at Izuku. "You'd make a better angel than demon, Deku. You're too cute to be a demon." He froze as he realized what he just let slip, a blush threatening to cover his face.

Izuku stared at Bakugo in shock, his face turning red as well. "I… uh… K-Kacchan? D-did you really mean that? You really think I'm cute?"

Bakugo sighed and looked away, giving a small nod. "I don't lie about stuff like that, Deku. Just don't expect to hear me say it again."

Izuku smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kacchan! I'm still gonna be a demon for Halloween though. I'm already nearly finished with the costume anyway. It would be a waste to just throw it out and start on something new."

Bakugo rolled his eyes as he turned to head up to his room. "Whatever nerd. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, Deku. We do have classes tomorrow after all."

Izuku smiled and nodded, despite Bakugo not being able to see him. "Okay Kacchan! Good night!"


End file.
